rising_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
Crafting Stations
Types of Crafting Stations There are currently 9 crafting stations. Workbench * Used to craft Tools, Grills, Posters, Weapons, Utilities (and more) * Requires 16x Lumber Blockbench * Used to craft Blocks (Building Blocks) * Requires 48x Lumber * Made at a Workbench Modern Workbench * Creates Lights * Makes Compass and Clock Sawbench * Needed to craft House related items that aren't building blocks (Glass Panes, Doors, Chairs, Beds, Chests, etc.) * Requires 32x Lumber * Made at a Workbench Anvil * Needed to forge Metal Objects (The metal heads for tools & weapons, metal Sheets & Rods) * Requires 24 Iron Ingots * Made at a Workbench Furnace * Needed to smelt ores * Requires 128x Stone * Made at a Workbench Loom * A loom used to weave cloth (and make the Tent) * Requires 16x Lumber and 4x Iron Rods * Made at a Workbench or a Sawbench Spinning wheel * Used to spin Cotton or Wool into Thread reel * Requires 8x Lumber Paper press * Used to craft Cloth into Rags and Rags into Paper * Requires 64x Lumber and 16x Iron ingots See Also Crafting Stations Workbench Flashlight • Penlight • Torchmount (Floor) • Torchmount (Wall) • Garden Torch • Big Torch (Metal) • Lanterns • Floor Lamp Pickaxe • Wall/Celing Lamp • Axe • Sickle • Hunting Knife • Rolling Pin • Scythe • Rake • Sledgehammer • Hoe • Clock • Compass • Iron Sword Battle Axe • Morning Star • Poster • Trashcan • Trashcan (Small) • Grill • Smoker • Cooking Grill Blockbench Stone (Brick) • Stonebricks • Sandstone • Cobblestone • Loam • Marble • Stone Tiles • Asphalt • Concrete • Concreteplates • Reinforced Concrete • Plaster • Tiles • Marbletiles • Copper • Metal • Metalplates • Recycled Metal • Ornament Tiles • Woodblocks • Woodplanks Sawbench Woodplank • Woodbeam • Glasspane • Window Frame (a-d) • Chair • Armchair • Couch • Garden Chair • Bench • Office Chair Throne (Wood) • Throne (Stone) • Square Table • Table • Garden Table • Garden Table (Small) • Sidetable • Round Table Desk • Small Table (A-D) • Kitchenet (A-C) • Kitchenet Corner• Kitchenet Sink • Kitchenet Half • Kitchenet Third • Shelf Modern Shelf • Improvised Shelf • Piano • Market Stand • Grill • Smoker • Cooking Grill • Vase • Ceiling Fan • Jack O'Lantern Stone Statue • Present • Curtain 2x2 (open) • Curtain 2x2 (closed) • Window Blind 2x2 • Wooden Door • Metal Door Bed (type 1 or type 2) • Metal Bed • Metal Bunk Bed • Toilet • Bathroom Sink • Toilet-paper Holder • Radiator (2 types) Wooden Ladder • Old Ladder • Metal Ladder • Bannister • Handrail • 2x2 Rail • Metal Grate • Wood Grate • Vent Cover Old Chest • Wood Chest • Metal Chest • Wood Barrel Modern Workbench Ore Detector • Lightbulb • Lamp (colored) • Florescent Lamp • Table Lamp • Flashlight • Penlight • Lamp (Floor) Lamp (Wall/Ceiling) • Hanging Lamp • Chandelier Anvil Iron Plate • Copper Plate • Silver Plate • Gold Plate • Aluminum Plate • Tungsten Plate • Iron Rod • Copper Rod • Silver Rod • Gold Rod • Aluminum Rod • Tungsten Rod • Pickaxe Head • Axe Head • Sickle Blade • Scythe Blade Rake Head • Sledgehammer Head • Hoe Head • Sword Blade • Battleaxe Blade • Morningstar Head Furnace ' Iron ore • Copper ore • Tungsten ore • Aluminum ore • Silver ore • Gold ore • Cobalt ore • Mithril ore 'Loom Cloth • Tent Category:Link Hub